It Only Took a Minute to Fall in Love With You
by Tina24
Summary: 2 families, 2 backgrounds, 2 worlds, how is it 2 people from complete different worlds could come together finding their fate and all their wishes
1. prologe

It Only Took a Minute to Fall in Love With You  
  
"And then she came slashing through the vines, crashing and rolling, I could see from the way she rolled, every limb of her body, every arm, every leg flashing out to the sides, the way her voice sounding, the pitch of her scream, it was ear piercing, it was shriek, a sound of great, excruciating pain." Gasps from her audience surrounded her and almost had her stern, serious face breaking to a smile as she made her way slowly around the circle, the story streaking in and out of her mind, her soul, every part of her body ached with it, this all powerful need for story telling, for entertaining, even if the audience did consist of 4, six year olds. "She fell to the ground, but didn't move, didn't get up, I could see her, she was closer now, much closer, her arms were the hairy arms of a beast, I noticed as I edged closer yet keeping my distance, was it even human? Was it alive?" Elise Parker saw the eyes of a litter girl to her right widen in fear and she smiled. She didn't want to scare them, really she didn't, it was just sometimes she forgot about them, forgot how young they were, how scared the could become at such the simplest thing, best to add a happy ending, she decided with a small sigh, "it was human," Elise came out, she could feel the excitement slipping from her, the joy that she got each time she was in front of a group, each time she formed a story, but she also saw the kids relax, their eyes turning back to normal size, their sighs of relief flooding through the hot summer air, "and," Elise sighed, she was not the girl who told happy ever after stories, her kind of stories were not the kind where the prince saved the princess but as she looked around at her audience she realized that, that was all they wanted to hear. Her voiced bored with the words now as they came out of her in a rush, "she was not a hairy beast but a beautiful princess, the price came and saved her blaw, blaw, blaw, they live happily ever after, I'm sorry for taking up your time, now go play."  
  
Elise collapsed into the grass disappointed, she truly wished she could find other audiences, bigger audiences and older once, ones where every story didn't have to have a prince and a princess and ones were every story didn't have to end with happy ever after. Three of the children stood up, backing slowly away before breaking into a run for the swings, but one little girl's stayed where she was, seated on the ground, her big eyes hooked on Elise.  
  
"You know," the girl said after what seemed like forever, "I don't believe that is how you planned to end the story."  
  
Elise looked back at the girl and nearly laughed, had it been that obvious she had meant for the story to have a complete different ending, it didn't matter she assured herself with a shake of her head, who would care how the story ended and she was sure that most of the children hadn't even noticed the rushed ending but she stared at the girl, one raised eyebrow and when she spoke her voice was quietly controlled, "go play with the other kids little girl," was all she said.  
  
Without another word the girl jumped to her feet an scurried after her friends.  
  
Alone, Elise ran a hand over the perfectly chopped grass, she considered herself to be a farley pretty girl, she was tall and skinny with long golden hair and eyes the color of blue ice, her face was fine boned and smooth, yet almost had a rough look to it. 


	2. prologe 2

The park was big and she loved it here, ever since she had been a kid, Elise had come, when she was younger it had practically been her home, back then she had only lived a block away but now it was farther, a bit of a walk but she was older now, just barely seventeen and considered herself to be a woman. She was matured now, had long since lost the long, lean body of a kid, curling her knees up, Elise rested her forehead, closing her eyes. The days were hot and everyone kept getting hotter as June came to a close, she could feel the heat seeping though her clothes and onto her smooth skin. Lifting her chin up toward the sky, Elise felt the heat wash over her face, though she didn't open her eyes, Elise knew that the sky was the shade of pale blue and the clouds had long since deserted it. Bringing her eyes down she scanned the park, its lush green lawns and big play fields. Across the lawn a girl walked, Elise narrowed her eyes, a small smile playing across her face. Lily Evans had been her best friend. She had known the girl for most of her life, had spent countless hours in the same spot as she sat even know. The two girls had been close and still were, however, at eleven years old Lily had been made to attend a boarding school and for the first time in their lives they had been separated for months at a time, only joining together at holidays an summers. Elise didn't know much about the school that her best friend now attended, she didn't know that it was not an ordinary school, she did not know that it was a school for witches and wizards, a magical school where the students leaned to do spells and charms, where they used wands and flew on brooms. Elise didn't know where the school was located or what it was called and she had never asked, never really cared as she had always figured that the few short months she spent with her best friend were not to talk about school but for other things. With a grin, spreading across her face, Elise stood, June 21 she thought to herself, it was June 21st, the day Lily returned from that school, that boarding school that separated the two girls for so many months. A tear slid past her guard, but not a tear of sadness but a tear of happiness. December, her head did the math; it had been December the last time Lily had been here at home, her home town. Lily was a pretty girl, even from a distance Elise could tell that she was prettier even then she had been in December. Lily had thick, dark auburn hair that fell only slightly past her shoulders and her eyes were a brilliant shade of emerald green. She wasn't tall but was more short and petite, her face lacked the rough look of Elise and had a more porcelain look to it, she had carefully beautiful features, featured that made men think they needed to be careful with this girl but Elise knew better, she knew that Lily was one of the toughest girls she had met.  
  
**okay guys I know that these two chapters were extremely shot but there were just teasers, the real story starts next chapter and I promise it will be longer!!!** 


End file.
